


When lives collide

by WhatATime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ...maybe, Batfamily Feels, Dick comes, Gen, I promise, Joker is DEAD, Tim Drake is a Talon, Tim Drake is a kid, Tim Drake-centric, Tim Saves the Day, Tim saves Jay, batfamily, it's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: Something seemed off. Tim knew it was off. He stared at the long abandoned asylum. He could swear something was off. He could always feel it. Maybe he should investigate? Besides, Arkham was warm, right? He was cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking!
> 
> This is like Tim finding Jason when the Joker kidnaps him. Tim is like a lowkey talon and has abusive parents, so... yeah.

Something seemed off. Tim knew it was off. He stared at the long abandoned asylum. He could swear something was off. He could always feel it. Maybe he should investigate? Besides, Arkham was warm, right? He was cold.

 

So,

 

Off Tim went into Arkham. His steps were silent as he made his way through. The smell of blood permeated the air. He knew his senses were enhanced, but it was a tad too strong to ignore. He turned left. A laugh trailed through the hallway.

 

No.

 

He unsheathed a knife. Tim pressed his back to the wall at the corner. That same sick laugh rang. He threw the knife down. Precision was usually his specialty. The sound stopped. Maybe it still was. Tim peeked out to see the Joker lying limply on the ground. He ran across the hallway to see where the man had been.

 

He screeched to a stop at the sight of a teenage boy hanging from chains. Not just any kid either. Robin hung there. That wasn’t good, was it? Unless… No. He wasn’t _him_ anymore. “Are you okay,” Tim asked quietly. “‘Scuse me.” He didn’t get an answer. The boy saw a small glass vial glisten in the moonlight. He stuck it in his pocket. Tim then unlocked the chains with a stray key. The scrawny figure fell forward onto him.

 

The boy grunted, pushing him off a bit too roughly. He hadn’t meant to. The lump next to him didn’t move. Was he dead? Tim flipped Robin over and felt for a pulse. There was none. He sighed, beginning compressions. He didn’t particularly like Batman. Well, he wasn’t supposed to like Batman. In all honesty, the most he felt for the man was a weak indifference.

 

Robin gasped.

Tim smiled slightly. There. He’d been good. He knew he could if he tried hard enough. He sat the teen up once a coughing fit started.

“Who’re you,” Robin gasped.

“I’m…” Tim trailed off, choosing instead to help Robin up. “Is Batman coming for you?”

“Batman? Oh… he’s… no. Doesn’t know where I am…” He looked around. “Do you know where I am?”

 

Their hands interlocked.

 

“I think Batman lives in the Batcave. I know where the Batcave is, I think,” Tim said, leading the teen out. “You’re Robin.”

Robin nodded dazedly.

“I wish I could be Robin, but m’not good enough.”

Robin didn’t answer.

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

It was quiet as they made their way out to the streets. Tim looked around. They’d need a car. “There,” he muttered, dragging Robin to one. It’s not very good to steal though… Tim sighed. They’d have to walk. He could probably make it there in an hour, but Robin was already slowing him down. Eh. They’d make the most of it.

 

Tim took Robin along, pointing out his favorite building on each street and explaining why. When they got past the streets, he’d point to his favorite trees and landmarks. He even pointed to his old house where his parents lived. “You can’t tell anyone that though,” he explained. “Promise?”

Robin didn’t answer, but Tim knew he was honest, so the teen wouldn’t tell on him.

 

They arrived at the Batcave in three hours. Not too shabby. Tim took Robin over to the med bay. “You gotta be quiet ‘cause I probably shouldn’t be here.”

Robin nodded, ripping off his domino before collapsing onto a gurney.

Tim yanked his boots from the teen’s feet. Not even getting a stir, he made quick work of undressing the rest of the young vigilante. After that, he found a bowl and filled it with warm water and soap to wash him off. He left Robin’s underwear alone though (That was a job for Batman).

 

Soon later, a squeaky clean Robin, wounds tended to and all, slept peacefully in the med bay. Tim turned to leave when he heard voices. He ran to hide in a cabinet, cracking it to assess the threats.

 

“It’s been three weeks,” a tall man said. He looked like Bruce Wayne. Was that Bruce Wayne? It would make sense since Batman is Bruce Wayne. So, Bruce Wayne(?) and his Alfred(?) walked into the cave. They froze at the med bay entrance.

 

Tim winced.

 

Had he messed up?

 

Batman surely caught him.

 

The man made his way over to the cabinet and crouched down to where Tim was looking. It flew open. “Who’re you,” he asked gruffly.

Tim blinked. “I’m really sorry… didn’t mean to… he-- s’cold outside, so-- and Mr. Joker keeps his heat on… ‘cause he’s crazy, you know… but-- I didn’t hurt him or anything. I promise-- I’m being good… just took him home ‘cause I figured you missed him since he’s Robin and stuff-- I’d be Robin if I could, but-- sorry.”

The man’s lips parted slightly. “Alfred, would you get me the x-ray?”

“What for, sir?”

“His wrist looks broken.”

Tim looked down at his disfigured wrist. He never had gotten around to setting it properly.

The man swept Tim up.

The boy couldn’t help but lean into Batman’s warm touch. It hurt when the old man touched his wrist, but he’d dealt with worse pain before. It never was--

“Hey,” Batman called for what must have been the umpteenth time. “You okay? Are you drugged?”

Tim shook his head.

“What’s your name?”

“Tim,” he answered softly, all of a sudden shy.

“Where’d you find Jason, Tim?”

That was the Robin’s name: Jason. “Th-the ‘sylum.”

“Arkham?”

Tim nodded.

“How long ago?”

“Tonight.”

The man grunted, nodding. “How’d you hurt your wrist?”

Tim shrugged, his eyes going to Jason. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine.”

Tim yelped when Batman cracked his wrist back into place. Tears forced their way out of his eyes. That wasn’t very nice.

Batman shushed him.

“You could’ve warned him, Master Bruce.”

Bruce… his names was Bruce, not Batman.

“It was easier this way.”

Tim sniffled. “Was’n nice,” he blubbered.

“Alfred, find out where he lives. What’s your last name?”

The boy fell forward into the man’s arms, not being able to make himself stop crying.

“Breathe.”

Tim coughed.

“Tim, breathe.”

Tim obeyed, quietly heaving for breath. A wave of lethargy came over him.

“Where do you live?”

“N’xt door.” Tim lived next door to Bruce Wayne, at least.

It was silent for a minute. “Tim Drake,” the man said. “How’d you…”

Tim’s eyes slipped closed. The rest was all an echo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim didn’t know exactly how he got here. He just knew that he used to be somewhere else, then Jack Drake came, changed his name, and took him here. There were pictures of what appeared to be a younger him, but he didn’t remember anything concerning them. They lined the halls.

 

There were papers too. School assignments and coloring sheets were neatly tacked to the fridge. He knows for a fact he didn’t make half of them, but they were there for some reason. He peeked down the hallway leading to the library. No one was there, so he continued on. 

 

He liked the library. The encyclopedias were his favorite. His parents always traveled, so he liked learning more about the places they went. Sometimes, he’d get a chance to sneak onto a nanny’s laptop and order books. It was rare but possible.

 

He’d just sat down to learn about Liberia when the doorbell rang. He frowned. That was weird. No one ever came to visit when his parents weren’t home. He ignored the sound.

 

_ Ding dong. _

 

There it was again. Tim grumbled as he put the book down and trudged to the door. The outline of a large man was pictured there. Whoever was outside knocked on the door again. “Tim,” he called. Sounded like Bruce Wayne, to Tim. “It’s Bruce Wayne.” Oh, well that made sense.

 

Tim unlocked the door before opening it slowly. He peeked out. The sunlight hurt his eyes a bit. 

Bruce Wayne waved. “Hi, can I come in?”

The boy bit his lip. Was Bruce Wayne allowed to come in? He supposed Bruce Wayne could come in, but only for a bit could he come in. “‘Kay.” Tim moved out of the way.

Bruce Mr. Wayne took his coat off. “Are your parents home?”

Tim rolled on the balls of his feet. “I can’t disagree that they’re not home,” he answered in a whisper, still rolling.

“Where’s your babysitter?”

“Shopping,” Tim said quickly, not wanting to go any more into it. “H-how can I help you?”

“Will your parents be back tonight?”

Tim blinked. “Why?”

“Alfred said he’d love to have you at dinner tonight.”

“Me?”

Mr. Wayne nodded.

Tim’s parents wouldn’t be back for at least anohter month, and if he facotred in their extensions, it would be three. “‘Kay…” Tim paused. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Did you want to come over now? Jason’s there.” The man was already taking Tim’s never before used coat off of the rack.

Tim allowed him to slip it around him.

 

He held his hands awkwardly in front of him as they made their way towards Wayne Manor. Maybe it would be warm. His nanny wouldn’t make it warm enough. Tim nearly sighed at the gust of warm air Wayne Manor put forth.

 

He felt eyes on him and looked up. Jason scowled at him from above. 

Tim grinned and waved. 

He received an eye roll in return. “Bruce?”

“Tim’s joining us for dinner,” the man said nonchalantly before leaving Tim to stand in the foyer alone.

Jason’s face didn’t change. “What’re you looking at, kid?”

Tim took that as an invitation to come up to the catwalk with Jason. He sat down by the injured teen. The crutches were decorated with Nightwing and Robin stickers. Tim wondered who made such an ornate ordeal. He had a feeling Jason Todd was not the perpetrator. 

“Bruce, why didn’t you take the kid with you? He’s being creepy.” Jason smirked before skillfully making his way down the stairs.

Tim followed quietly.

 

They found themselves in the library. Jason flitted through a book while Tim looked around curiously. He still wondered why he’d been invited over in the first place. He didn’t mind necessarily. “Why were you in Arkham?”

Tim turned his gaze to Jason. “Pardon?” He knew what Jason had said, but he was sued to saying pardon when someone asked him a question. It gave him time to formulate a response.

“Why were you in Arkham?”

Tim shrugged, silent.

“You didn’t just stumble upon Robin in Arkham. There had to have been some logic.”

“I dunno.”

“Wrist healing okay?”

Tim glanced at his casted wrist before nodding. 

“Your parents around?”

“Kinda.”

“Don’t they travel and crap?”

Tim nodded. “They do.”

“Huh. cool, I guess.” Jason flipped the page.

Tim turned to the doorway, hearing footsteps.

“What,” Jason asked. 

“Someone’s coming.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m sure I’d know if someone wa--”

 

A young man dropped down into the doorway. “Hi, Jay.” 

Jason jumped before rolling his eyes. He cursed as the young man came towards them.

“Who’re you?”

“I’m Tim,” the boy answered quietly.

“Hi, Timmy. I’m Dick.”

“Short for Richard,” Jason chimed in.

Tim nodded.

“Why’re you here?” Jason scowled when Dick sat on the arm of the chair.

Dick shrugged. “Can’t I visit my favorite little brother?”

“I’m not your brother.”

“Can’t I visit Bruce’s favorite little kid?”

“It’s probably Timmy here. B invited him for dinner.”

“Is Jay jealous?”

“No.” The teen blushed.

“Where’re you from, Timmy?”

“Next door.” Tim unconsciously scooted closer to Dick. The man was very bright.

“Which next door?”

“Drake manor.”

“Cool cool…” Dick pulled his phone out before snapping a picture of Tim. “So… Jay said you’re staying for dinner.”

“I am.” Was that okay?

Dick smiled. “This your little savior?” He turned to Jason. 

The teen’s blush came back. He shifted. “No.”

“You sure? He looks very heroic.”

Tim grinned at the compliment.

“I didn’t even know anyone stayed at Drake Manor.”

Most people didn’t, Tim guessed. The Drakes never took him with them. He wished they would once in a while. He didn’t know Dick Grayson was still around either. The young man was always in the newspaper then he left. The papers said he went to Bludhaven. Who would ever want to go there though? Tim knew he wouldn’t.

“Where do you go to school?”

“I’m homeschooled.”

“Homeschooled? That’s cool. How old are you?”

“Nine.” 

“When’s your birthday?” 

“December.”

“What day?”

“Nineteenth.” 

“You’re almost ten?”

“Yes.”

“What happened to your arm?”

Tim held back a shudder and traded it for a shrug.

“He’s like a baby B, all mysterious,” Jason muttered.

Dick chuckled. “Wanna play a game?”

Tim nodded.

Dick snatched an old cup from the lamp table. “Watch.” He did a pattern by bouncing the cup on his thigh. “Can you do it?” He handed the cup to Tim.

The boy duplicated the action.

“Nice!”

The game went on until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com
> 
> This will be a four-parter. That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce added the new information to Tim’s file. He’d known the Drakes had a boy. He had forgotten though. He was never seen. Practically a ghost by his standards. He still needed to assess what skills Tim had that endowed him with the ability to somehow avoid Joker and bring Jason back. No ordinary nine year old should be able to do that.

 

To add onto that, Joker’s corpse was found in Arkham. He partially hoped that Tim had killed him and not Jason. Although, he knew the latter would if the opportunity and mood suited him. Bruce internally groaned. He used to outwardly do it. Why’d he stop?

 

The sound of giggles erupted from the back of the cave. Bruce wasn’t surprised Tim liked Dick. Who didn’t like Dick? He wondered if the boy noticed all Dick was doing with their small conversations. He’d already gotten Tim’s birthday and fingerprints. The one thing that bothered Bruce was that Tim seemed a lot smarter than he let on to be. He did know where the Batcave was, after all. He’d look into more.

 

“Bruce, make it stop.” Jason came hobbling by Bruce. He dropped a pillow onto the floor before lowering himself onto it. Bruce put a hand on the teen’s head. Jason leaned into Bruce’s leg. “What’re you doing?”

“Working.”

“On?”

“Files.”

“Sounds boring.”

“What did you need me to stop?”

“The kid.”

“You don’t like him?”

“I don’t mind him too much.” Jason paused. Bruce could feel a question coming along with the silence. “Why’re his eyes yellow?”

Bruce shrugged.

“You have to know by now.”

“I don’t. You could ask,” Bruce suggested.

“I’m not good at subtlety like golden boy over there.”

“Maybe he could teach you.”

“I’d let Croc bite my head off before that happens.” 

Bruce didn’t understand Dick and Jason’s relationship. They didn’t seem to fully like or hate each other. It, like many other things, was weird. “Joker’s dead.”

“Cool.” Jason looked up at Bruce. “I didn’t do it.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“Who did then?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Think the kid did? He’s a mysterious character.”

“Is he?”

“He is.”

“I’ll look into it.”

“You better.”

Bruce grinned slightly at Jason’s snark. “You think he did it?”

“I know he did. Not saying you should arrest the kid. He’s got guts. Just saying he did it…” Jason singsonged the last sentence. “Betcha golden boy’ll have a confession out of him by the end of the day.”

Bruce rolled his eyes before returning to his work.

…

“He has something in his pocket,” Jason whispered to Bruce.

The man glanced at Tim out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

“Knife, maybe.”

“A knife?”

“Yeah,” Jason said absentmindedly, following Tim with his eyes. The boy inspected the penny. “How much do you think it’s worth,” Jason queried.

“According to my calculations, it’s 683.68, but the penny isn’t of legal tender,” Tim responded.

“How do you know?”

“It’s not government issued.”

“Oh. How do you know that?”

“The government doesn’t sanction Batman. I doubt they’d issue him a giant penny.”

“Did your parents issue you that knife?”

“Are you being endangered as a child vigilante?”

“I’m not a child.”

“You’re a minor.”

“So are you.”

Tim smirked. “It’s legal to own throwing knives in the state of New Jersey.”

“No it’s not.”

“It is,” Bruce conceded.

Jason sighed while laying down by Bruce’s feet. Bruce was pretty sure Alfred had spiked it. Jason hadn’t been getting much sleep these days. 

Tim stood. “I’m gonna go home.”

“I can walk you back,” Bruce offered.

“No thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Tim took the tupperware of leftovers Alfred had given him.

Bruce watched as he left up the stairs. He had so many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added 2 parts. I'll post one a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sighed, walking into the eternally empty house. He used to mind it always being quiet. He’d gotten used to it since then.

 

“Timothy?”

 

No was supposed to be home. That was weird. He peeked into the sitting room. Janet and Jack Drake sat there. The former held a porcelain cup of tea while the latter looked over papers. “Where were you,” she asked.

Tim shrugged, coming fully into the room. “I was invited over to dinner.”

“By whom?”

“The neighbors.”

“Waynes?”

He nodded.

She smiled stoically. “And you stayed out until ten? I thought Rosa was to put you to bed at eight.”

 _“Esperanza_ took another job.” Rosa hadn’t worked for them in months. He didn’t know why Esperanza quit. He hadn’t terrorized the woman. They barely even saw each other too. “Why’re you home?”

“Your father and I are accepting an award tomorrow.”

Tim nodded, beginning to roll on the balls of his feet. That was always a nervous habit of his.

“We don’t have time to get a babysitter…”

“I’ll be fine.” He would be fine. He always was. A babysitter or nanny was a formality.

“Good. Take this to the kitchen for me.” She handed him the tea tray.

 

Tim dutifully took it into the dimly lit kitchen. _They were never home._ He kind of liked when they were home. It was nice. It was nice most of the time. They didn’t always yell and hit and throw. They sometimes relaxed in the sitting room with tea and papers. They even let him join if he was good, so he tried his best to be good. He wasn’t often good, but he tried.

 

The boy put the dishes in the sink to be washed later and shelved the tray. He’d been good lately, hadn’t he? He helped Batman get his Robin back. He said please and thank you at dinner. He’d been good. Would they let him sit?

 

Tim made his way back to the sitting room. Janet had taken a book from her shelf to read in his absence. He cautiously took a seat at her feet. The TV provided background noise to Jack’s mutterings and her humming. No one said a thing.

 

His head unconsciously made contact with her leg. Tim gazed up at her face. There was no change, so he fully relaxed before turning to the TV. It was a documentary about black bears. He couldn’t help but see the striking resemblance to Janet. Tim sighed. He’d been good.

…

_Crack._

 

Walls weren’t supposed to do that.

 

Tim bit back a whimper. People weren’t supposed to crack either. He heard a hissy whisper in the background, presumably Janet.

 

_She doesn’t like blood on the carpets, Jack._

 

Tim cracked an eye open. He’d meant to open them both, but the other one wouldn’t.

 

_Coward… beating a child… Rosa! Where--_

 

_It’s Mariana, ma’am._

 

Tim winced at the sudden motion. He closed the eye, biting his lip.

 

_Hush… cállate_

 

Had he whined? Tim sighed at the cool comfort of his bedspread.

 

_Stupid white people…_

 

Tim was wiped clean. His nose was set, and the pajamas were warm. She was nicer than the others. She cared as much as a maid could. It was her job to clean the messes, after all.

 

_Pobrecito… estúpido acuerdo divulgación… non disclosure--_

 

_Son bobos…_

 

The boy smacked his lips. A straw soon met them. “Thank you,” he said when he was done.

“Mmhm,” she hummed, laying him down on the bed. “I don’t clean tomorrow.”

He nodded. _Stay out of sight. I won’t be there to patch you up._

“They’ll be out for dinner.”

 _Maybe the Waynes will let you come over._ “‘Kay.”

The plump figure in the doorway disappeared soon after.

…

There they went.

 

They left again.

 

He wasn’t too sad about it.

 

Tim watched as the taxi drove off with them. They’d be gone for business.

…

They left for business.

 

Why didn’t they both come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR: https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Yes, there will be 7 parts now. Shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's part!

“Tim?” Bruce silently padded through Drake Manor. He’d only been once before he met Tim. Now, he’d been going every night with some hope of finding the boy. Tim was a good hider. The fact that Tim had so many skills that kids his age shouldn’t have was also on the forefront of Bruce’s mind. “Tim, it’s Bruce.” He’d been going as Batman before, but he could see how that may scare the boy, so he switched. Maybe Dick could help when the young man came over for dinner the day after tomorrow. “Tim, come out for me?”

 

Bruce opened one of the heavy doors that led to the library. “Tim?”

To Bruce’s luck, two seemingly glowing golden eyes were staring at him. “Mr. Wayne?”

“It’s Bruce.”

“...What’re you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I live here.”

“Your father’s…”

“In the hospital, I know.”

“They didn’t send you with family?”

“Things are in order.”

Bruce nodded as he looked around the room. It was pitch black except for a small flashlight turned over by a seating area. He inspected Tim. The boy looked fine, no skinnier than usual, at least. “Have you had dinner?”

“Uh,,, I was… about to have dinner…”

“Would you like to come over?” Bruce knew it had to be lonely, being in this big house. He had Alfred when he was that age. As far as he knew, Tim just had a maid that came every other day.

“Sure.” 

“Pack a bag.”

Tim froze. “‘Kay.” He left out the library.

Bruce grabbed the flashlight and earmarked book before following.

 

Tim’s room didn’t look like a kid room. It was lined with floral wallpaper and beige sheets laid on the bed. It reminded him of the guest rooms at the manor. That wasn’t a good sign in all honesty. Tim pulled a backpack out of his closet before stuffing clothes in it. He didn’t put much thought into it from Bruce’s view.

 

The boy slung the bag around his back. That’s when Bruce noticed he was wearing gloves. Was he cold? “Done,” Tim said. They walked out of the manor. Tim took a key from under a bush and locked the door. He stuck it in his bag as they got in the car. It was a silent trip to the manor.

 

Once they got there, Tim hopped out of the car. “Why’s Miss Kyle on your roof?”

Bruce looked up to see Catwoman. How’d Tim know she was Selina Kyle? Well, it made sense considering Tim knew his. She waved for him to send Tim away. “Go find Alfred.”

Tim nodded, already walking up to the door. “Okay.” 

Bruce sighed. What had he done this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK AT ME ON TUMBLR: https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna have anymore time later today, so midnight it is!
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments on here! Y'all're all so sweet!

Tim walked into the manor quietly. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. “Hey, Tim,” a voice–– Jason–– greeted.

“Hi,” he said back.

The teen looked him up and down. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Tim nodded.

“You sure?”

Why wouldn’t he be okay? Sure, Jack was in the hospital and Janet was dead, but besides that, he was perfectly fine. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Are you going on patrol?”

“What?”

“Your crutches are gone. Are you going on patrol?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jason glanced at the door. “Where’s Bruce?”

“Talking with his girlfriend.”

“Selina? Who’da thought she’d come back around.”

 

The door opened behind Tim. He turned to see Dick coming inside. “Hey, Timmy, Jay.”

“Hi.” Tim played with a loose string on one of his gloves. He could probably take them off. It wasn’t really cold in here.

“You doing okay?”

“Fine.”

“Kids these days,” Jason sighed. “Where’s your dad?”

“Hospital.”

“And you’re not there?”

Tim shook his head. He’d rather not be there. Plus, he was a kid, so social decorum didn’t require him to be, did it?

“That’s quite…” Dick nudged Jason in the arm. The teen gestured to Tim’s bag. “Probably should go see Alf.” 

Tim followed Jason and Dick to the kitchen. The latter greeted the old man with a hug. “Timmy’s staying,” Dick told him nonchalantly.

Alfred nodded as he cleaned off a counter top. “Take him to the room next to yours and Master Jason’s, please.” 

Dick mock saluted. “Yes, Alfie, sir.” The young man led Tim to the bedroom. The boy set his bag down. “Whatever happened to your nose,” Dick asked.

“I hit it on the wall.”

“You have some pretty hard walls then.”

“We do.”

 

They walked towards the clock that led to the cave. Tim watched Dick turn the clock to the proper time and open it. Jason tapped his foot almost impatiently. “Forget the time, Dickhead?”

“Never,  _ Jaylad.” _ They went down the steps into the cave. “Can I get a look at your nose, Timmy?”

The boy nodded cautiously.

Dick pulled him over to the med bay. “Real quick.” He lifted Tim onto the gurney.

Tim focused on the young man’s eyes. They were bluer than the ocean. The ocean he’d seen in pictures. He’d never been to the ocean for real unless Gotham Harbor counted (which he knew didn’t, but he liked to believe anyway).

“Who set your nose?” Dick snapped gloves on.

Mariana had set his nose. Dick wouldn’t know who Mariana was though. It would sound weird if the maid set his nose too. She’d had to google how to set a nose. She wasn’t a doctor. Would he be in trouble for not going to a real doctor? A real doctor would’ve asked questions.

“It’s a healing weird. How long ago did you break it?”

“Week.”

“The bruising shouldn’t be there then.” A gloved pinky ran over the bruised skin under his eyes. “Should only be there three days tops.”

Jason watched curiously beside Dick. “You hit your nose… on a wall?”

Tim nodded.

“A wall? We’re supposed to think you hit your nose on a wall?”

Tim was silent.

“I find it hard to believe that the kid who killed the Joker just ran into a wall.”

Dick hissed lightly. “Might have to re break it. Who set it again?”

Tim had never said who set it in the first place, had he? Mariana had set it.

“Mariana? Who’s that?” 

Tim hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud.

“She a doctor?”

“Not really.”

“Nurse practitioner?”

“No.”

“Then what is she?”

“The maid.”

“Why didn’t she take you to the doctor?”

Tim had to think fast. “I slipped on the wax, and she didn’t want to have to call Ja-- my parents.”

He nodded. “Next time. Maybe just call Bruce to take you, yeah?”

“‘Kay.” 

Dick cracked the nose back into place.

Tim could breathe better now.

“Wax,” Jason said incredulously. “Who waxes floors anymore?”

“Alfred waxes the floors in the South wing,” Dick said.

“Were you in the South wing?”

Tim shrugged. He’d technically been in the South wing, but Mariana hadn’t been waxing the floors that day. She only did it on Sundays.

“Listen, Tim,” Jason started. “I’m gonna ask you a question, and you’re gonna answer honestly, and then we’ll be done with it, okay?”

Tim nodded.

“Why’d you go to Arkham and kill the Joker?”

“Why were you in Arkham with the Joker?”

“He kidnapped me. What’s your excuse?”

“How do you know he didn’t kidnap me, and I escaped ‘cause I’m smarter than you?”

“If I’d known killing him was an option, I wouldn’t have been captured in the first place.”

“Batman without Robin is like Zesti without potato chips.”

Dick laughed. “I like that comparison.” He took the gloves off and trashed them.

“Still didn’t answer my question.”

Jason just didn’t ask the right questions. Tim slipped off of the gurney. He ducked quickly. A birdarang hit the wall beside him.

Jason smirked while Dick rolled his eyes. “Pretty fast for little kid.”

 

That wasn’t very nice, Tim thought. He walked over to Dick. he could trust that Dick would be subtle in his observations, at least. Plus, his nose still hurt. Maybe they’d give him pain meds? Jack and Janet had some, but he doubted they-- well… It was he now. Tim doubted  _ he _ (not they) would want him touching it.

 

The young man’s arm wrapped around Tim. “Jason’s mean. He acts like you want to get hit in the face with a birdarang. He’s lucky you’re fast, or Alfie would’ve been mad.” Tim couldn’t help but bury a cheek in Dick’s warm side.

 

Mr. Wayne entered the cave with a red smear on his cheek. Tim suspected it was from his girlfriend, Miss Kyle. Dick and Jason both grinned at the discovery. “B and Selina sitting in a tree,” Dick started.

Jason chuckled. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”

“Boys,” Mr. Wayne warned. “Did Alfred get you settled in?” He was talking to Tim now.

The boy nodded. “He did.”

The man grunted in lieu of a reply while making his way over to the computer. “Nose?”

“He ran into a wall,” Jason mocked.

“That’s one of the most common ways to break a nose.”

“Yeah, but that’s not true.”

“It’s not?”

“You believe it?”

Mr. Wayne didn’t answer. Tim knew he didn’t believe though. 

“He slipped… on wax.”

“Alfred waxes sometimes.”

“Yeah, and apparently their maid Margie does too.”

“It’s Mariana,” Tim said quietly. No one heard him.

“Well, Timmy and I are going to go play video games.” Dick yanked him up the stairs. Tim didn’t mind this kind of yanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR (I really like it): https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, don't forget: Part 7, the official last part, will be up tomorrow [Oct 17]. GET HYPED!!!!!! I'M ANSWERING QUESTIONS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!!!

Tim cracked an eye open. He lay on the bed in one of the Waynes’ guest rooms. It was softer than his own bed. That made it harder to jump out of at the sign of danger. He took a silent, deep breath. That was okay. It was softer to be easier to sleep in. Everybody wasn’t weird like Tim. He forgot that sometimes.

 

He watched a slim shadow make its way into the room before closing his eye. Darkness was easier for him to work in. Tim slid a knife down his sleeve. This was why he always wore long sleeves. They were a precaution. Good precautions they were, at that. Oh, it was Jason, Jason Todd, the boy wonder, the abrasive jerk, the one who cared too much to show he did.

 

His nose was brushed over. A mutter came from the teen. Something about old men and what they deserve. Did one rot in Hell, or did they burn? Burning surely hurt worse. Tim had done both, so he believed himself to be an authority.

 

Jason’s hand was warm. Tim appreciated warm and warmth. He’d been frozen before. He didn’t like thinking about being frozen, so he tried to stay warm, but it was Winter, and Jack and Janet didn’t like to pay for the air conditioning when they weren’t he wasn’t home. It made sense. Tim didn’t exist unless they needed him too.

 

He was just there because married couples were supposed to have kids, and when your wife killed the baby in a sadistic frenzy you needed a replacement. So, you, being a high ranking official in your cult, ask for the baby they stole. Who knew where they stole it from? It looked a lot like you though, and it was the only kid they had, so you defrosted it and took it home. The problem was solved.

 

Did Jack even need him anymore? They were gone. There was no one to take him if Jack decided he didn’t want him anymore. Unless Bruce Wayne decided a third orphan would be charming. He doubted the man wanted an orphan who’d killed before, killed the Joker. Done the one thing he couldn’t and wouldn’t stand for.

 

“Your maid,” Jason asked quietly. He sat on the bed and pulled Tim into his lap.

“She googled it,” Tim whispered. He usually whispered things. Yelling didn’t do anything.

A small, bitter chuckle rang in Tim’s ears. “Google? Smart lady.”

“She’s gonna be a nurse one day.”

 

She told Tim that once. He hoped she would realize that dream, but being a forty year old maid wasn’t helping, so he dipped into the dead baby’s trust fund and fed it into her bank account. Mariana was studying for her exams now. She’d sent him a letter with a picture of her application and referred her sister as a replacement. Marcela was a better cleaner than Mariana, turned out. She didn’t correct them when they called her Rosa either.

 

“Why’d you kill him?”

“He’s scary.”

“Who?”

Tim shivered.

Jason pulled the blanket over his shoulders. “Joker?”

The boy nodded.

“He’s a scary guy.”

“I only half meant to.”

“You threw it a bit accurately for it to not be on purpose.”

“Were you trained to miss?”

“Valid point.”

 

It was quiet for the longest time. Tim was content with listen to Jason’s breathing and heartbeat. It was nice. It was strong. It was melodious even.

 

“Bruce knows.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought!
> 
> (My TUMBLR is: https://drybonesshallcomealive.tumblr.com)


End file.
